FUrther Exploits of the TBs and BBs
by sailorthebe
Summary: Ok so I haven't even finished Kai in Wonderland, the original TB and BB fic, but I oculdn't help but carry out this idea. The TBs are at the end of their senior year when the BBs drop in...what mayhem will arise from their visit?
1. Chapter 1

Further exploits of the Thunder Blades and Blade Breakers  
Chapter 1: Mayhem  
  
Alex crossed her arms and hummed to herself as the elevator moved from floor to floor. It was a warm morning in November and the Thunder Blades were staying in a five star hotel for the weekend to celebrate the end of year 12 block testing.  
  
The elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened. The lobby was all but empty except for this one group of guys. She looked at them curiously for a second but looked away when they turned around. She threw them a sideways glance as she left only to see one of them perving at her butt. She turned around and angrily put her hands on her exposed hips. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she sneered looking at the jerk who had been ogling at her.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Tyson looking after Alex. "Come on Tyson, we know you were asking for it by gaping at her butt," said Max nudging him in the ribs. "Yeah, well she was asking for it by walking around in nothing but a bikini," he muttered pouting. Then a high pitched beep started to sound from the elevator. "Hurry up guys we can't to hold the elevator for much longer!" yelled Kenny from the lift. "Yeah yeah," Tyson grumbled further as the he walked into the elevator, "why can't the Thunder Blades ever come and visit us for once?" "They have," replied Ray, "at the beginning of 2003, they even took some time off school just to come and see us." "It'll be great to see them again after all this time," Max grinned, "It'll be cool to see how they've changed."  
  
After that there was silence aside from the odd complaint form Tyson. Finally the elevator reached the top floor (the 34th floor). "Their room is the first door on the left," announced Kenny stepping out of the elevator into the hall. "Uh, Chief there's only one door," said Tyson looking around. "No shit sherlock," drawled Kai irritably (yes he's there, he wanted to come and visit me ;P).  
  
Tessa sat on the couch flicking through the cable TV channels. "Great over 100 channels and nothing to watch, typical," she sighed irritated. She turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to get a drink. As soon as she opened a can of vanilla Coke the doorbell went off. "YO! JENNI CARLA CAN YOU GET THAT?" she yelled at the top of her voice. "NAH! WE'RE STILL GETTING OUT SUNSCREEN ON!" came Jenni's reply. "Dammit," muttered Tessa angrily as she walked over to the door, "it better not be any more fans."  
  
She opened the door and looked at the Blade Breakers standing there. "Sorry we don't do autographs," and then she slammed the door in their faces. "Umm... I don't think she recognises us." Tyson said dumbly.  
  
"Gee, I didn't notice pinhead. Let me try." Kai said irritably, and pushed through the crowd of BladeBreakers and Tai to get to the door.  
  
He knocked hard on the door, and it opened again. Tessa had a very annoyed look on her face.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO JOIN JAHOBAS WITNESS, DAMN YOU, AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE BLOOD! NEITHER DO MY FRIENDS, THEY'RE NEEDLE-PHOBI --" she stopped abruptly, and looked up at Kai and his raised eyebrow. "Oh my GOD! KAI? What the hell are YOU doing here? Why are you selling stuff?!?!" Tessa exclaimed, and Carla and Jenni came to the door, peering around Tessa.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Carla said. Jenni peered closely at Kai.  
  
"I know you, don't I..." Jenni said, then her eyes widened. "HOLY SHI..ZU.. Eh.." she yelled, her voice echoing in the hallway with the others' voices.  
  
Kai sighed, frustrated. "I'm not selling anything."  
  
"SURPRISE!" Max (who looked quite different now) jumped up into the air, hitting people in the head by accident.  
  
"Watch it, Max!" said a voice.  
  
Carla, Jenni and Tessa looked around. When they caught Tai's profile staring back at them, their eyes grew wide.  
  
"Clones?" Carla whispered.  
  
Tessa snickered.  
  
"I'm Tai, remember?" said the voice again, looking bewildered and insulted.  
  
He wasn't the only one - Tyson wasn't happy about not being remembered.  
  
"Yeah, we remember you, don't worry." Tessa said, and looked at everyone else. "You gonna come in?" she said, and they all gravitated towards the entryway.  
  
As they walked in, they noticed that they had already unpacked and Fiona was sitting at a table writing furiously in a notebook, surrounded by several other notebooks and what looked like graphite and rubbers, with blue earphones on her ears. Suddenly she stopped and started to stretch and yawn, then started singing a little to what sounded like Good Charlotte.  
  
"It's the little things, the little things that just won't go away..." she sang softly, and suddenly glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She looked that way, went "oh, hey guys." and then took a double take.  
  
She looked back and, jumped up, pulling the plug out of her earphones. Fiona didn't seem to mind, though.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THE BLADEBREAKERS... TAI?!" she yelled, and Kai groaned. How many times would he have to hear 'oh my god?'  
  
"HOLY SHHHH..." Fiona stopped herself before she got too far. She didn't want to swear on a special occasion such as this.  
  
Kai shrugged. Shit was better, even though she didn't say the whole thing.  
  
She started to take her earphones off, and looked around at the scene. She looked like she didn't know what to do with herself. She was blown away, with this silly grin on her face that looked like she had just won the lottery - either the lottery, or a bag of signed Harry Potter books and Tamora Pierce signed works.  
  
"Wow. Is that you, Tai?" she said, staring at him wide-eyed. He looked different... older.  
  
Way hotter.  
  
"Uh, yeah, me." he said. She noted something different in his voice too...  
  
"Have you got an accent?" she said, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, went to Britain. It was amazing." he said, his accent now obvious.  
  
Everyone else, shifting about after being shunned started to talk to the others as they got seated.  
  
"Hey where's Alex?" asked Kenny before he sat down.  
  
"She's swimming laps down in the pool," said Jenni, "see if you look out the window you can see her...see she's that little speck there."  
  
"We were going to join her but you guys dropped in," sighed Tessa retrieving her coke.  
  
"So what have you guys done since we last saw you?" asked Fiona looking at Tai.  
  
"Nothing really," replied Ray.  
  
'Well you've sure as hell grown," said Tessa roughly. It was true, all the Blade Breakers had gotten taller. Kenny had gone from being a dwarf to a giant, he'd also discarded those disgusting shorts and replaced them with some fashionable jeans. Kai and Ray hadn't changed much, they'd just gotten taller and Ray's hair was also longer. Tyson had finally discarded his horrible clothes and gotten some tasteful ones that had the same theme going. Max, well max had gotten taller and now wore a yellow shirt with dark denim jeans.  
  
"Well you can still do that," answered Max  
  
"Nah we'll just get Alex to come up," retorted Carla grabbing her sell phone.  
  
"Yeah Alex, can you come up we got company," spoke Carla into the phone. She listened for a second and then hung up.  
  
"She said she'll be up as soon as she finishes her laps for the day."  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Hey dudes I'm here," said Alex as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of red Fanta, "so who's this company that's so important?" She strode into the room and stopped dead.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT STUPID PERVERT DOING HERE!" she yelled water dripping down her still wet frame.  
  
Everyone blinked, and Tyson did a double take.  
  
"Alex? OH... uh... hhe..." he stammered. Alex glared.  
  
Max snickered.  
  
"Hey, Alex." Kai said.  
  
Alex looked towards him. "KAI! OH MY GOD!"  
  
(Kai: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"G'day." said Kai. It sounded strange, Aussie slang coming from Kai.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed." Alex said, eyeing the now-helplessly-staring Tyson with a disgusted look on her face. "Fuck off, Tyson."  
  
"Whuh?" he looked up as she left the room.  
  
Kai watched her go. "That was Alex?" he said to everyone, and the thunderblades nodded. "Oh." he said.  
  
For a moment, Fiona thought she saw his face go a little pinker... but she passed it off as sunburn.  
  
*later on. place: park*  
  
They were all walking in the park, catching up. The thunder blades, the blade breakers and Tai.  
  
Tai and Fiona were lagging behind, reminiscing about when they were first meeting.  
  
"And then it was like, we thought you were some sort of clone of Kai or something, and we got all freaked out. We were so freaked out. So anyway, Alex thought, lets take him home! And I was like, but we can't take him home, he's a stranger!" Fiona laughed.  
  
"God, that was a scary experience. I didn't even know who you were, and you started to take me home."  
  
They both laughed for a little while, then Tai asked, "What were you doing at the desk?"  
  
"Well, I was doing the finishing touches to my latest novel." she said, "and all those notebooks were my references to all the ideas that had hit me. Plus, I was listening to music," she smiled, making Tai blink.  
  
"You're writing novels?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I wrote my first one a little while after you guys left..." she faltered, but seemed to get on top of what she was saying. "It got published too. I'd been stewing on it for about a year or half a year before that, so it was one of my best works."  
  
"Wow." Tai said. She'd been writing novels and he didn't even notice... then he realised, he'd seen something in the shop a while ago, and had passed it off as something else. But come to think of it, the book named "barriers" seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in his memory. He focussed his memory a little more, and he remembered seeing her name on the book cover. I can't believe I passed it by! He raged in his head. The regret seeping through his veins as he kicked himself.  
  
"Lets go sit over here. I don't feel like walking much longer," she said, gesturing towards the swings.  
  
Fi's POV.  
  
We both sat down on each swing, we sat in silence for a little bit, just listening.  
  
God, he's back. When we said goodbye it was horrible, when he had to go stay with his relatives in Rome... It was hell... and apparently he went to England too... Hell, his accent is ... cool to say least... I thought, looking around, then at Tai.  
  
He looked so different. Definitely older, and he'd definitely gone through a bit. I wonder why he had to go stay with his relatives? He never told me, even when I asked...  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tai said to me suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, it's wonderful," I said truthfully. "It's gorgeous.  
  
There was another silence, and this time I broke it. "I... I've missed you, Tai." I stammered. Idiot! I thought. IDIOT! Stammer this, stammer that. So not relaxed.  
  
He turned towards me, and I timidly turned my head towards his, and realised he was smiling.  
  
"I missed you to... come on, we better catch up with the others." he said, and got up. I followed suit, and walked a little ahead of him. Suddenly, he pulled me back.  
  
"Whu-" I said, but broke off as he kissed me softly.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Alex walked backward in front of the group ranting about one thing or another. How she stuffed up her block testing and how she was so relieved that it was all over, about how cool the formal was and other stuff she thought was important.  
  
The Blade Breakers looked in awe as she walked backward without falling or tripping. Tyson opened his mouth to say something but Alex glared at him.  
  
"Don't say a word you jerk," she growled. The only reason that Tyson had opened his mouth was to warn her about a particularly large rock.  
  
Alex didn't know the rock was coming and did a flip in the air, landing on her head, her underwear exposed...  
  
'WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!" she screamed mentally.  
  
Tai and Fiona were walking hand-in-hand behind everyone else, listening to Alex talk about block testing. Fiona shuddered at the memory.  
  
Fiona noticed the mayhem just as Tyson did. This was going to hurt.  
  
Alex landed on her head, anime-Serena style, and showed off her rather interesting beyblade panties. How juvenile.  
  
Looking very embarrassed, Alex got up, and most of the people pretended they hadn't seen anything. Fiona looked as if she had trouble keeping a straight face, but Tyson didn't.  
  
"AAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson yelled, holding his stomach characteristically.  
  
Alex glared, her ears turning pink. "Shuddup, Tyson."  
  
"Yeah, shut up Tyson, it's not a good moment to laugh, dumbass!" Kai whispered to him from behind. He didn't shut up.  
  
Alex looked ready to do murder, and embarrassed at the same time. Odd.  
  
Fiona, seeing the trouble at once, looked at the scene in panic. Something BAD was going to happen...  
  
Max put his hand over Tyson's mouth, as he looked like he'd sensed it too... a smart moment.  
  
Tyson's smothered laughter ceased after he'd controlled himself, but copped it anyway.  
  
Alex threw a punch straight in his nose, and realised afterwards what she'd done.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Kai sighed, and hung his head. Lunatics.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tyson! No... wait... what am I saying?" Alex thought out loud to herself.  
  
"Tyson, you have no tact!" Fiona said, looking at Tyson who was bent over double, holding his face. "Tyson, stand up and lets take a look at it, shall we?"  
  
Tyson made noises of pain as he did as she said.  
  
"Ah shit..." she said, and told him to cover it up again. "Lets take you to the first aid, shall we? Now, what have we learnt from this?"  
  
Muffled noises came from behind Tyson's hands.  
  
"Tact Is Needed When Talking To Embarrassed People!" Fiona told him, and pulled him away. "Sheesh... come on..." she said. "Here's a spare tissue." she comforted, and brought him towards the block of flats they were staying in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Suicidal Tendencies, yay or nay?  
  
Alex opened the door and stomped straight into the kitchen and grabbed a big block of chocolate and a bottle of Fanta. Then she stalked into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Great," sighed Jenni shaking her head, "she's cracked."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Max looking at the Thunder Blades questionably.  
  
"The stress got too much for her and she snapped. So now she's gone into her room to binge eat and watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," replied Carla.  
  
"That's Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," corrected Tessa.  
  
"It's that serious?" asked Kai causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"Well Hiwatari, seeing as you care so much why don't you go and cheer her up?" asked Tessa grinning like a hyena (dumb spelling).  
  
"No way, she needs some alone time," replied Kai  
  
"sorry buster you can't get out of this one," smirked Jenni. Then the pair began shoving him to Alex's room. They opened the door and pushed him in. Then they locked the door... from the outside.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT! THIS IS MY ALONE TIME! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M ONLY WEARING A SHIRT!"  
  
"I think that it's going well," laughed Fiona.  
  
"You look different, but you sure don't act different," remarked Ray.  
  
"Of course not, we'll always be the same old Thunder Blades," said Tessa wrapping her arms around Ray's chest, causing him to become tense (changed it a bit).  
  
"Um guys...I kinda have a broken nose," came Tyson's voice.  
  
"Oh right," said Carla, "that." Tyson wasn't a pretty sight, there was blood all down his neon yellow shirt and red jacket. His nose looked pretty flat as well.  
  
"Alex really pulled one on you didn't she," said Kenny cringing at the sight of blood. Tyson nodded.  
  
"So what are we going to do? Who's going to take him to hospital?" questioned Max.  
  
"Hospital schmospital, we'll just call DR Kate!" said Tessa excitedly.  
  
"Dr Kate?" asked Ray worriedly.  
  
"Oh yeah Kate's a friend of ours. She's not actually a Dr but an assistant nurse, but she can deal with this stuff easy, it happened to Alex's last boyfriend when he laughed at her when she fell on her face in the middle of the Queen Street Mall," explained Jenni.  
  
*1hr 30 min later*  
  
"There ya go Tyson," said Kate finishing her work on Tyson, "now don't you go laughing at Alex when she makes a fool of herself no more."  
  
Tyson just nodded, he has stunned by Kate's amazing beauty. Her naturally bleached blonde hair that hugged her ears, her elegant legs, her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Anyway thanks for calling me you guys, I need all the experience I can get," she continued getting up smiling.  
  
"It's no problem," replied Tessa, "besides we didn't want to have to go to the hassle of taking him to hospital."  
  
"Really... So where's Alex?" asked Kate.  
  
"Um well she kinda had a emotional breakdown and went to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory while binge eating," summarised Carla nodding her head.  
  
"Woah, she has only done that once, the stress must really be phenomenal," replied Kate wide eyed.  
  
"You can understand why though, with block testing, her band solo for the awards ceremony and that speech she has to give as school captain and then there's the piece she's performing at the final assembly... poor girl...it's all too much," sighed Jenni, sounding very wise.  
  
"Are you feeling ok Jenni? I think that you need a sugar hit," advised Fiona.  
  
"Yeah...SOFT DRINK AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!" yelled Carla.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ray giving her a sideways glance.  
  
A little while later, Ray was looking at Carla, Jenni and Fiona eat Smarties and drink Coca-Cola with horror.  
  
The sugary effects of the lollies were making Carla and Jenni very hyperactive, but it didn't seem to be touching Fiona. Until she ate the caramel tart...  
  
"Did you know that... heehee... nothing effects me like a caramel tart? It's like a sugary hitta... heeeeeeeta!" said Fiona.  
  
"HITAHITAHITA!" said Carla and Jenni.  
  
Ray decided to take a walk... escape sounded good right now.  
  
Hell, did it sound good.  
  
He didn't think he could stand the raised voices from of Alex's and Kai's fighting and the hita hita hita talking anymore.  
  
Ray decided to check out the roof garden. He climbed the stairs careful not to step on any of the girls' stuff. He opened the door and felt the fresh air rush around his face. The day had become a lot colder due to a hard wind that had picked up.  
  
On the other side of the garden he could see Tessa standing by an easel in her bikini and a skirt painting.  
  
"What ya doing up here Tess?" he asked.  
  
"Painting what do ya think? Like it?" Tessa replied.  
  
"Crap that's amazing," said Ray staring at the still life painting of the sky.  
  
"Um, I suppose so. I need to improve on the colour here and here though. It just doesn't look right yet," said Tessa, pointing out various parts of the painting that she thought were errors.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see it when I looked at it first... but now I do... you shouldn't have pointed it out!" said Ray jokingly.  
  
They both laughed for a bit then calmed down.  
  
"Well... I think it's amazing." Ray expressed. Tessa smiled.  
  
"Thank you." she paused. "So... When did you join the BladeBreakers?" she asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.  
  
"A little while after I left the White Tigers," he said.  
  
She caught something in his voice, so she didn't ask further.  
  
"Oh, okay... hmm... so..." she said.  
  
"You know... the first time I met you I... oh fuck this..." he said, and kissed Tessa before she had any say in the matter.  
  
*In the bedroom*  
  
Alex stood up, she couldn't take anymore of this bastard.  
  
"IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH WATCH SOMETHING ELSE!" she yelled right in Kai's ears. With that she marched into the ensuité and slammed the door.  
  
Alex undressed and turned on the shower. She let the warm water run all over her body. She took the time to wash her brown hair. It'd been ages since she'd had enough time to properly shampoo and condition her hair, so she was going to savor every moment of her shower.  
  
Kai sat on the couch captivated by the program he was watching. He didn't hear Alex open the door. He didn't hear Alex come up behind him, but he did hear her laughing from the middle of the room.  
  
"What a stupid prick!" muttered Kai, "he can't accept that he li...Huh?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAI WATCHES SOAPIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN I DON'T WATCH SOAPIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD KAI YOU ARE SUCH A POOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Alex rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Did you hear something?" asked Kenny taking his attention off the game board.  
  
"It's just Alex yelling at Kai," mumbled Carla, her head still buried in her cards.  
  
"It sounded like she called him a poof," remarked Jenni, causing Carla to giggle.  
  
"That's a new one," grumbled Tyson. "Want to play Fiona?" asked Tai ignoring the others. "Yeah!" said the Jenni, who still had a sugar rush going. "Guys... I'm not into board games unless it's chess, or checkers. Or something else like a murder mystery..." Fiona told all the people who were playing the Game of Life.  
  
"Come on! It's FUN!" Tyson said.  
  
"You sure?" Fiona said, flicking through a sketchbook.  
  
"YES!" Carla said exasperatedly.  
  
"So, how long does this game go for?" she asked.  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll play. Tai, which of these pieces aren't in use?"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I. Am not. A poof --"  
  
"Of course you aren't! You just find soaps 'intellectually engaging'" Alex laughed.  
  
"I... Do... Not... it's just... strangely... addictive..." Kai looked like he was trying to hold down his anger.  
  
"I'm sure it is!" Alex said, wiggling her eyebrows in her caffeine- saturated state.  
  
"AGHHHHHHH!" Kai let out an outburst of anger. "Did you know that you're RUINING THIS?!"  
  
"Jeez, I'm sorry. I just find you watching a soapie is rather amusing... Fiona doesn't even watch them either!" at this point she started laughing.  
  
"What do I have to do to make you SHUT UP? You're ruining my show!"  
  
"Oh, I dunno... Stand on your head whilst confessing undying love to Holly Valance?" Alex snickered.  
  
"I won't do something as idiotic as that... plus, I don't like Holly Valance." he said.  
  
"Ooooooooh... Then whom DO you love? Heh Heh Heh!" she said, again wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"I... you can't just..." he stammered.  
  
Thus followed the awkward moment.  
  
"You don't..." Alex said in her saturated state of sugar.  
  
"No." he said, and walked out of the room. Well, tried.  
  
It was locked.  
  
He started trying the doorknob... then broke it off.  
  
Swearing, he started to kick the door. "Let me out god Dammit!"  
  
There was a yell outside, that sounded strangely like 'we can't because you ripped off the doorknob, you idiot!'  
  
Then they both heard laughing.  
  
"They are so evil..." Kai muttered, and slumped down the wall.  
  
"No kidding. I've had to live with them since I was in year eight, but you know." Alex shrugged, then seemed to remember what they were saying before.  
  
"So what do you mean, you don't like her?" the way he said it tweaked something in her head.  
  
Kai started to get up again, and banged on the door.  
  
"GET A CROWBAR!" he said, whilst banging. "JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
*  
  
"You think we should get them out?" Tyson said nervously.  
  
"Nah, it'll do 'em some good!" Fiona said cheekily, and started to laugh along with the others.  
  
*  
  
"I'm serious, Kai. What were you really talking about?" Alex said, serious for her state of hyperactivity.  
  
"I wasn't talking about anything... you think that there's any other way to get out of here other than that window?"  
  
"Yes, you were Kai. For hells sake, you have to tell me now... we're stuck in a room together and you can't avoid it now!"  
  
Kai had reached his thresh-hold.  
  
'Why can't she just shut up? He thought in exasperation. He looked around the room for a means of escape. He couldn't stay in this room with the subject of...love up for discussion.  
  
He noticed at the far end of the room there was a balcony, and next to it was the main balcony that connected to the rest of the unit. It would be risky as hell, but it was either chance the balcony or face Alex's interrogation.  
  
Ignoring Alex's question he walked across the room and out onto the balcony.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I asked you a question, don't just ignore me!" she shot at him, coming up behind him.  
  
"Shut up I'm trying to get out of here," he snapped in frustration, how was he supposed to do this with her on his back?  
  
"I know what you're planning to do you're going to jump aren't you?" continued Alex, a note of panic in her voice.  
  
'Why does she always jump to conclusions?' groaned Kai mentally, shaking his head.  
  
"No I'm not going to jump I'm trying to get onto the other balcony."  
  
Alex stared at Kai with a raised eyebrow, she wasn't buying it.  
  
"And I can believe you because?"  
  
"I still haven't committed my undying love to Holly Valance while standing on my head," he replied dryly.  
  
With that Kai swung his one leg over the railing and then the other.  
  
'Damn this is high," he thought starting to sweat, spending so much time with the TB's and other BB's softened him up..., '...shit this is no time to panic.'  
  
He stood there on the small ledge that went around the balcony...as he stood there a brief feeling of doubt passed through him, it was 31 stories high after all. During this one moment he lost his footing and would have fell to his doom if that dweeb Alex hadn't been standing there fretting like a headless chicken.  
  
"FUCK!" she screamed as she grabbed reached over and grabbed onto his hand, "YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!"  
  
"IF YOU WEREN'T MAKING ALL THAT NOISE IN THE BACKGROUND I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST MY CONCENTRATION!" he retorted.  
  
'Dammit, I'm about to fall to my death and we're fighting, how ironic,' thought Kai looking up at Alex, 'she has a pierced nose...'  
  
"QUIT LOOKING UP MY NOSE AND CLIMB DAMMIT!!!" cried Alex. Her teeth gritted with the strain of holding Kai up, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MUSCLY DAMMIT!!!???"  
  
Kai reached up and took Alex's other hand and SOMEHOW she managed to pull him up to the ledge from which he fell.  
  
Once Kai climbed back onto the balcony Alex went rank.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED! YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST PUT SOME SHOES ON YOU FUCK WIT! WHEN DID YOU GET SUICIDAL TENDENCIES! SURELY YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT DESPERATE TO GET OUT!" she yelled until she worked herself up so much that she started to cry.  
  
"You make it out that you actually care," he replied crossing his arms.  
  
"OF COURSE I CARE DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU, YOU GREAT LUNK! SURELY IF YOU HAD ANY BRAINS YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT!" she screamed in reply.  
  
Kai stared at her and then walked off into the ensuité. He needed to think, and what better place than the shower?  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING NOW?" Alex yelled at his back, but he kept going.  
  
By the time he reached the ensuité he heard Alex crying. He rolled his eyes for a moment, then started to feel a little guilty.  
  
It started to eat away at him as he took off his shirt, then he just got frustrated and started to talk to himself.  
  
"No. I don't need to go out there and say sorry. No way! I don't need to. No, I don't!" just as he convinced himself not to go out there, he heard another sob.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Getting frustrated, he gave up and stormed out of the ensuité over to Alex.  
  
"Stop crying." he said angrily, with only a hint of guilt around the edges.  
  
"You fucking scared me!" she said between sobs, not forgetting to swear.  
  
"I know that. I... I... I'm sorry. Now just stop crying, will you?"  
  
She stopped after a little bit and looked up at him, sniffing a little. "You mean that?"  
  
"Yes... I... shit..." he sat on the ground next to her. "Yeah, I mean it."  
  
Suddenly, Alex gave him a hug. He stiffened his hands in the air. Then he started to gently pat her back as she cried a little more.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
When he didn't protest to my hug I thought that I was dreaming. I had wanted to do this for the longest time. I was in heaven. Then he started to pat my back, which surprised me even more.  
  
It is so ironic how just one event could change so much.  
  
"For once my friends did something right," I managed to say, through the flow of tears. I don't think that he understood me though because he just looked at me for a moment.  
  
What he had attempted scared me witless. I seriously thought that I would lose him. I shouldn't have ragged his addiction to soapies, even though it is very funny seeing the tough Kai watching a chick show. That was all in the past now. Right now, in the present I was content. No, I was in pure bliss.  
  
We sat there in silence and eventually I stopped crying. I'd cried all my tears and there were none left. I adjusted myself so that I was looking right into Kai's eyes.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered. He sat there looking slightly taken aback.  
  
"I thought that you were asleep," he replied, his warm breath blowing into my face.  
  
"And miss any of this?" I asked, "not a chance."  
  
Then slowly our lips met for the first time. 


End file.
